PROTEGIÉNDOTE
by Mary Uchiha-sama
Summary: A Hinata Hyuga se le encomienda la protección del apático heredero Namikaze a quien no soporta en absoluto. Naruto odia con fervor a todas las mujeres pero al llegar su guardaespaldas el deberá proteger su corazón para que nadie mas pueda lastimarlo.


**Hola! a todos... este es mi primera historia, mmmm espero que les guste oaunque sea no la odien tanto!  
>la verdad esque llego en un sueño jejej y me parecio graciosa porfavor diganme que les parece!<strong>

**mi segundo Naruhina...bueno el primero no lo pude terminar pues foros Dz se borro bububu pero espero que fanfiction! viva wuajajaja**

**texto: **Naruto  
><strong>pensamientos:Naruto <strong>**  
>flash backs:<strong>_ Naruto_

**LA MEJOR ELECCIÓNN**

-Perdóname hijo…pero es necesario- decía una triste voz- algún día espero que me entiendas…solo se fuerte y jamás te rindas yo y tu madre te amamos….- decía la misma oyéndose más lejana.

El niño intentaba alcanzar a su padre pero en el momento que lo toca solo se escucha un sonido de un carro frenando y un fuerte impacto…. Después solo silencio…

En ese mismo instante un joven de 25 años se despierta rápidamente sudando

Oh…demonios! El mismo sueño otra vez- dijo con furia- lo se padre lo sé susurrando con tristeza al cielo esperando que sus padres lo oigan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bank, bank, bank,bank

Uno tras otro se oían los estruendos de las balas y por asombroso de parezca la mayoría de chicas (son 7 chicas) acertaban a la cabeza, el centro del pecho y a la entrepierna con una precisión escalofriante.

Okey chicas la prueba ha terminado- dijo de pronto el examinador de esta prueba Iruka.

En una fila ordenada todas salieron de aquella habitación de prueba dejando sus gafas y los tapones de oído se dirigieron nuevamente a la sala principal para esperar de nuevo una eliminatoria de chicas, todo esto se hacía por una única razón saber quién iba hacer la nueva guardaespaldas del heredero Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze.

Okey chicas- dijo Iruka en voz suave- leeré los nombres de las 3 elegidas… debo recalcar que ellas no fallaron en ninguna ocasión y por ello esta decisión , pero también debo agradecer a todas las señorías y o señoras – dijo esto mirando a una mujer muy alta , musculosa y muy poco bonita que pasaba de los 35 años frunciéndole el señor ante el término "señorita"- que se han presentado a este llamado, les agradecemos su asistencia pero no requerimos de sus servicio…pueden pasar por el gran salón a recoger sus currículos un refrigerio…gracias- dijo con una sonrisa- ahora sin mas las señoritas :

Hinata Hyuga, Temari no Sabaku, Tenten, tengan la bondad de acompañarme.

La siguiente prueba es la prueba de combate misma que será calificada por Maito Gai, les deseo suerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora las tres chicas se encontraban en una amplio salón con muchas colchonetas en el piso y alrededor de ellas había hombres con trajes blancos de lucha y todos con cinturones negros indicando la habilidad diestra en combate.

Minutos después todas la chicas también vestían trajes de pelea pero los de ellas eran negros con cinturones blancos, y minutos después se inició la pelea, cada chica debía luchas contra 3 hombres, apenas derrotaba a uno el siguiente ingresaba, las chicas tenían permitido utilizar armas si lo deseaban. Temari escogió una larga barra de madera, Tenten unos chacos bastante grandes mientras Hinata decidió pelear sin instrumento.

Alrededor de una hora después 8 personas estaban inconscientes, Temari seguida por Tenten fueron quienes habían concluido mientras Hinata en este momento golpeaba al hombre en la nuca, segundos después se azoto en el piso.

Habían sido combates maravillosos a la vista de los examinadores, pero lo que más les llamo la atención fue que la joven peli azul, al pareces la de menor edad de todas se agacho ligeramente a atender a los hombres que había golpeado… después de asegurarse que sus heridas no eran graves con una sonrisa se despidió de ellos y se marcharon a esperar los resultados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsunade-sama- dijo Gai- ellas son excelentes in duda las 3 poseen una llama de la juventud muy fuerte!- dijo gai emocionado- son perfectas luchadoras con reflejos asombrosos con una puntería tan certera que hasta me causan un ligero estremecimiento.

Entiendo, ahora la única prueba que falta será la psicológica, donde elegiremos a cual será la guardaespaldas de Naruto…Gai hazlas pasar a la sala 7.

Tsunade-sama…antes que nada quisiera decirle que mi apoyo va con la Hyuga- dijo Gai con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Y eso?...porque la preferencia- dijo Tsunade extrañada, gai siempre era imparcial salvo ocasión es que ameritaran su interferencia.

Bueno el apellido Hyuga es muy conocido en el medio de la seguridad, conozco de primera mano a su primo y él me hablaba maravillas de la prima que siempre lo llama nisan, además que la muchacha es bastante buena y peligrosa aunque no lo aparente, por otro lado irradia una dulzura contagiosa- dijo Gai con el pulgar alzado y una sonrisa mayor.

Okey lo considerare- dijo con voz pensativa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una por una se les aplico la prueba psicológica y de personalidad a las chicas, Temari demostró una gran habilidad estratégica y un carácter muy fuerte, pero una paciencia bastante frágil con quienes no la comprendían. Tenten por su parte era una chica muy segura de sí misma, con la paciencia suficiente pero no muy capacitada para responder ante una presión ahogante, en cabio Hinata demostró ser una chica generosa y amable que parecía indefensa siempre y cuando no la conocieran, tenía una paciencia infinita y a pesar de no ser una gran estratega tenía la suficiente inteligencia para dar grandes sorpresas además que podía tener una lengua tan mordaz como la de Temari cuando quería.

Flash back

_y dime pequeña Hinata- dijo el examinador de esta prueba Jiraiya con voz dulce y juguetona- que dice tu novio acerca de tu trabajo._

_Yo no tengo novio, Jiraiya-san, pero supongo que si el confía en mi no habrá motivo para molestarse- declaro tranquilamente Hinata._

_mmm…así que no tienes novio… -pregunto con interés el anciano- y note interesaría uno ahora …considerando ,o bonita que eres- y bajo una mirada bastante apreciativa al pecho de la chica._

_Jajaja- se rio suavemente Hinata- Jiraiya- san ahora que recuerdo cuando usted me pregunto la hazaña de la que estoy orgullosa no le respondí…verdad?, pero ahora que recuerdo cuando entrena en la academia para guardaespaldas hubo un muchacho, Idate…si Idate era su nombre, él una vez intento manosearme, jejeje y recuerdo que a los 5 segundos lo paralice en el piso y le rompí el brazo- dijo con fingida inocencia y con una sonrisa diabólica al fina._

_Tsunade que veía tras un vidrio polarizado sonrió socarronamente-definitivamente esa chica me va a gustar_

End flas back

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muy bien señoritas, hemos evaluado su desenvolvimiento y estamos muy satisfechos con los resultados- dijo la imponente rubia con grandes pechos- sin embargo solo una se convertirá en la guardia personal de Namikaze Naruto, pero al ver su desempeño hemos decidido contratarlas a las 3 no el mismo campo por supuesto- dijo con suavidad – Temari no Sabaku como gran estratega que es usted junto a Nara-san dirigirán la sección de seguridad personal en Namikaze Corp., mientras que tenten se mantendrá a cargo de la seguridad general en la mansión Namikaze, por lo tanto La Guardia personal de Naruto sería Hinata- declaro satisfecha Tsunade- les deseo suerte a todas y empiezan desde mañana a primera hora.

Todos los examinadores de todo el trayecto estaban de acuerdo con la decisión deseándoles suerte a todas las chicas

**Al DÍA SIGUIENTE**

**MANSIÓN NAMIKAZE 8:00 AM**

Naruto!- decía Jiraiya abrazando a su nieto – oh que suerte tienes bandido…esa mujer que te conseguí es una preciosura…que envidia me das!- decía golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Ouch! Ero-sennin…si quieres quédatela no me interesa para nada tener un guardaespaldas! Mucho menos una mujer como guardaespaldas.- decía enojado el rubio- si quieres quédatela tú!

Oh! Mocoso sí que eres un idiota!...definitivamente un idiota con esa chica tan linda, todo el tiempo a tu servicio…sé que en un principio te sorprenderá , además a veces sí que tiene mal carácter- dijo el anciano recordando la entrevista- pero es una dulzura de persona…amable como ninguna, hermosa y tan paciente que hasta creo te llegara a aguantar a ti…aunque esa es una tarea titánica considerando lo idiota que eres jajajaja- se mofaba el anciano hasta recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

JA!- decía el rubio con una venita creciéndole en la frente- si es tan buena porque no te la quedas… además si sigues hablando así le diré a la abuela y veremos lo que opina al respecto además si es tan "perfecta " como me dices segura ya está apartada por un bobo que se dejó engatusar!

No chico esa es la mejor parte es soltera!- gritaba con júbilo, lamentablemente su exaltación no le permitió ver a las personas que ingresaban- pero no entiendo como es una chica linda además tiene una delantera – decía dibujando curvas de mujer con sus manos- esa pechon-ahh!- lo callaron de inmediato de un golpe bien colocado.

Cállate viejo pervertido!- decía Tsunade- después hare que te duela más por estar acosando a las jovencitas- y tu Naruto saluda a tu nueva guardaespaldas y me importa un bledo tus protestas desde ahora ella estará protegiéndote aunque no quieras!- decía una Tsunade furiosa .

De inmediato detrás de ella salió una pequeña peli azul ojos perla para presentarse- Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga un gusto conocerlo Namikaze-san- decía con una alegre sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano al rubio.

El sin embargo solo miro molesto a Tsunade.

Te dije obachan que no necesito un nuevo guardaespaldas!, y menos una mujer como ella- decía mirando con desprecio a una Hinata un poco sorprendida.- mírala se ve muy frágil ¡! Además dijo Hyuga?... no me digas que se involucra con Neji, ese bastardo arrogante!- espeto furioso.

Lo que él no se daba cuenta era que ni Tsunade ni Jiraiya recién levantado le ponían atención es más, los dos tenían una sonrisa nerviosa pero burlona en el rostro…de pronto un silencio incomodo se sintió en la habitación .

Señor Namikaze – decía Hinata con la mirada baja pero con un susurro cargado de rabia- debo pedirle que deje de insultar a mi familia- dijo aun tranquila- y también le pido que deje de subestimarme señor…porque aunque no lo creo se defenderme y muy bien- el susurro se convirtió en una voz clara y amenazante y sus ojos ahora eran visibles , estos contenían una furia inimaginable- pero lamento llegar aquí y saber que el famoso heredero Namikaze no es más que un ˂˂bastardo arrogante˃˃- dijo repitiendo sus palabras con serena furia- y además que no conoce los modales para mostrar frente a una dama.

Naruto , Tsunade y Jiraiya la miraban perplejos.

Naruto reacciono – pero tú!- iba a grítale tan fuerte que la iba a sacar de su casa pero ella se lo impidió

Ahora si me disculpan señores desearía visitar la habitación en la que me quedare – se dirigió a los aun impactados abuelos que recién salían de su transe

Em ejem…si claro- decía un nervioso Jiraiya – sígueme Hinata por aquí.- la conducía por las escaleras.

En la sala Naruto echaba fuego por la boca _˂˂bastardo arrogante˃˃, quien se creía esa muchacha ¡! La sacaría de su casa aunque fuera lo último que hiciera!_


End file.
